


he looks so perfect

by xxpaynoxx



Series: futbol ficlets [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, dressing room kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Neymar finds out Messi has a kink for fucking in dressing rooms</p>
            </blockquote>





	he looks so perfect

Neymar was the _worst_ shopper in the world.

He’s not the type who goes into a store knowing what he wants, not like Leo, who is in and out of a store with a pair of shoes or a few shirts that he needs in less than fifteen minutes. No, _instead_ Neymar takes the entire fucking _sale rack_ in his size into the back room and tries everything on and takes pictures in _all of it_.

Leo has been sitting in front of the dressing rooms for what feels like an eternity, playing endless rounds of Angry Birds on his phone when he finally hears Neymar’s voice. He pockets it and looks back, and Neymar’s waving at him to come look at his new outfit.

Of course, Leo goes, but he’s grinding his teeth because if it’s anything like what the last few shopping sprees have been like, it’s going to be some get-up with clashing patterns and-

It isn’t.

Leo sweeps back the curtain and he just stands there, stunned.

“Can you help me button this?” Neymar asks, but Leo barely hears him as his gaze sweeps over his body.

He’s wearing black pants, with the bottoms rolled up and shiny black boots. His shirt is black as well, and it’s tight over his chest, the open buttons showing off his chest tattoo.

Leo feels like he’s going to come right there standing in the doorway.

He can hear Neymar saying something, but he feels high as he moves forward, unfastening the buttons and running his hands over Neymar’s smooth, exposed chest.

The Brazilian firstly lets out a noise of indignation when Leo unbuttons his shirt, but it quickly forms into a whimper when Leo’s cold fingers make contact his chest. When Leo looks up and sees his eyes, they’re dark, and when Neymar’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, Leo loses it.

He pushes him against the wall, attaching their lips and clashing their teeth together. It’s messy, of course, Leo’s hands running along the fabric of the button-up and over Neymar’s chest and Neymar’s hands are in his hair and his tongue in Neymar’s mouth and yeah, he’s hard. He’s hard in public, in a dressing room, and he doesn’t even care.

“Oh my God, do you _like_ this? Fucking in a dressing room?”

Neymar’s vocal discovery is followed by a sudden laugh attack, his sharp teeth flashing as his lips fall sloppily from Leo’s and his head falls back onto the wall. The giggles soon turns into a whine as Leo attaches his lips onto Neymar’s neck, sucking a mark into the cursive words that adorn his neck.

“Shut _up_ , Ney,” Leo growls, half out of embarrassment (because, out of all the places to discover his kink, it _had_ to be in the middle of Urban Outfitters and it _had_ to be Neymar who found out) and half out of knowing how much his growling turns Neymar on. When Leo pushes his knee in between Neymar’s thighs to get extra leverage and feels his hard dick against his thigh, he smirks against the Brazilian’s tan skin.

Neymar’s hands on his chest stop him, and Leo raises his gaze from Neymar’s neck to his eyes, and he can tell from his trembling that he’s trying not to laugh.

Neymar cups his face and lets out a short laugh.

“Leo, as much as I love the fact that you want to get down with me, I’d prefer to do it in a private space.”

For some reason, Leo just then realizes that they’re in public. Public as in, there are _other people_ who are in dressing rooms next to Neymar, who can probably hear Neymar’s ridiculous whining and giggling. Also, they’re in a dressing room, a fucking _dressing room_. “Fuck,” he breathes, before stepping away from Neymar.

“Five minutes,” he says, holding up five fingers, before walking out of the dressing room, definitely _not_ moving his hips slightly to show off his ass to Neymar.

It did the job, because Neymar is out in under three.

(Leo _totally_ doesn’t make a mental note to bring him on more shopping dates, either.)

**Author's Note:**

> Leo is so kinky. End of story.


End file.
